Washington's Relationships
Washington has Relationships with many characters from the original series (The Blood Gulch Chronicles), as well as Recovery One, and Reconstruction. Blue Team Church Out of all of Blue Team, Wash seems to dislike Church the least (maybe even like him a bit), he is the one who told Church he was the Alpha. Compared to other characters, Church remains arguably the most intelligent, "normal", the best fighter (even though he cannot hit anything) and the least annnoying, making him comparativly less of a nuisence to Washington. Church seems to have some sort of respect for Wash, who he tries to help set off the EMP in Chapter 19 of Reconstruction, even though he knows he will be destroyed (although he seems to be still alive in Recreation's trailer). When Church ecstatically celebrated him hitting the Meta with a spectcular shot, Washington joked "it only counts if you call it", the first time where Washington breaks his visage of intense professionalism. Caboose Wash seems to care for Caboose, as he tried to save him after he was attacked by The Meta,and he gave Caboose Delta so he would have a better chance of surviving (or it could just be because he didn't want another AI in his head), but he seems to respect him just as much as everyone else (not at all). Sister Wash does not like Sister, especially for calling him a cop. He seemingly thinks that Sister is either stupid or in early forms of insanity. Tucker Wash seems to known Tucker's name i Chapter 19 of Revelation even never met him before. Red Team Sarge Washington has almost no respect for Sarge neither as a person nor as a leader. He considers Sarge to be wrapped up in a "little Red versus Blue war". Much to Washington's humiliation, Sarge later outsmarts and almost kills him, though he survives the encounter. Simmons Wash seems to dislike Simmons less than the other Red Team members, although he is (as much as with other reds and blues) far from liking. Simmons seemed to like Wash (at least until he eventually killed Donut and Lopez in Chapter 19 of Recreation), as he saluted him for being a better leader than Sarge, and he was also worried how he will survive his encounter with the Meta. It later became clear Washington is rather indifferent to Simmons, as he took him hostage and threatened to kill him to get the Epsilon unit. Grif Washington seems to have little opinion on Grif except considering him a coward and immature. Very little interactions have being seen between the two in Reconstruction. Lopez Wash has no relationship with Lopez except for killing him. Donut Washington has no relationship with Donut except for shooting him. Freelancers Wyoming The two had a brief firefight in Recovery One, however aside from this no other interactions between the two have been mentioned. York Wash was the one who answered York's recovery beacon. He stated that York did well in battle for an "old locksmith". Just before York's body exploded, he recovered his healing unit, which ultimately saved his life when South shot him in the back. South Dakota Wash doesn't trust or like South, as she was the one who shot him.He later meets her in reconstruction,where shortly after he shoots her in the head from point blank range. Then while disposing of her body, he seems to take joy in it, throwing a grenade at her, setting her on fire with a flamethrower, then blowing her up again. Tex Wash doesn't seem to trust Tex, as she had received special treatment from the Director and Counselor of Project Freelancer. Maine/Meta Wash seems to have had a level of friendship as he hesitated to report that it was agent Maine to command but this might have been for dramatic tension, he hates the Meta but will work with him as seen in episode 19 of Recreation and Revelation. There are a number of things that suggest Washington has a history with agent Maine, even though Maine is now known as the Meta, the first is the fact that he reacted very loudly and shocked to find out the Meta was Agent Maine (it could be due to the fact Maine may of been believed dead, or maybe he couldn't believe that it was Maine that had betrayed the Freelancers, or, like Church, he was shocked at the Meta turning out to be a Freelancer) the second is that the Meta has spared Wash's life several times, first at the end of Recovery One, and later during the fight in O'Malley's old fortress, although currently this is only speculation. There are, however, explanations and contradictions to Washington and Maine having a history. Maine believed Wash was dead due to the works of South, and likely only took the time to steal his equipment, due to the belief of a timed charge being placed on the body, and thus, leaving him alive is to be expected. Maine is also quick to pull a gun on the time-frozen Washington in Chapter 6 (though it ultimately didn't take the shot), and in Chapter 8, an explanation for leaving Wash alive was that Maine was weak and low on power, intending to survive above all else. Wash never calls the Meta "Maine" when speaking of it, even in the final episode, always referring to it as "Meta." Wash's possible relationship to the Meta/Maine may be plausible though; given the amount of times he's survived being almost killed by him/it. This reflects an interesting parallel to the Church/Tex relationship, in that she chose not to kill him as well in the past. It wouldn't be much of a stretch, considering the possibly loaded question Wash tosses out offhandedly to the Meta while brandishing a chain-gun in Last Resort; "Hi, remember me?" (This might also be referring to their encounter at the end of Recovery One). Another point for Washington have a past experience with Maine/Meta is Chapter 19 of Recreation and Chapter 2 of Revelation. The two work peacefully enough together, with the Meta even taking orders from Wash. This may only be because the two are working for the Chairman to recover the Epsilon AI, but the Meta's recent change behavior, and the numerous times he has spared Washington's life are indications of a possible back story yet to be explored. When the Meta betrays and is about to kill Wash, Wash states " I knew you would do this Meta. I just can't believe . . ". What he meant by this was left ambiguous. Director Due to Epsilon's memories, Washingtom dislikes and distrusts the Director. A.I.s Delta Delta seems to be the only A.I Wash appears to trust. He seem to be worried about Delta after he is taken by the Meta. Epsilon Epsilon was Wash's old A.I that it self-destructed inside his head, causing him to go insane. It is later revealed that Wash learned from Epsilon the abuse of the Alpha, and used this information to stop Project Freelancer. Other Doc Wash appears to hate Doc even stating this in episode 8 of Revelation. Having dragged Doc along as an unwilling prisoner, Doc's attitude never fails to get on Wash's nerves. Doc also has common sense which Wash thinks is illogical and causes then to fall into a few traps because he does not listen to Doc. However, after Doc attempts to save him, Wash entrusts him with protecting Epsilon, although, given Doc's pasifism, why is unknown Category:Relationships